Machines and tools for working soil are useful in connection with a variety of endeavors including athletic field maintenance, maintenance of arenas, tracks, and competition courses for horses and other animals, landscaping, runoff and erosion control, installation and maintenance of lawns and seedbeds, grading, and scarification and smoothing of soil among others. While present soil working machines and tools offer a number of benefits, they suffer from significant limitations and shortcomings. Applications such as landscaping, athletic field maintenance, race tracks, equestrian courses, and show rings for horses and other animals may present a number of challenges including the need for a high degree of uniformity and consistency, the need to navigate tight or complex geometries, the need to work unconventional soil compositions or compositions of other media such as engineered or treated soil media used, for example, in equine competition arenas as well as a variety of other engineered, synthetic or augmented media all of which are collectively referred to as soil for the sake of concise description, the need for operator safety and ease of operation. There is a significant heretofore unmet need for the self-propelled soil working machines disclosed herein.